


Fire and ice, and everything nice

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, M/M, My Hero Academia - esque, Normal Life, Romantic Fluff, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: People would've expected those with superpowers to go save the world and live up to the name of justice. Unless when people don't really know they have superpowers, they can have a normal life as they wish for. Kim Donghyun and Hong Joochan, one with fire, one with ice. Who would've expected them to meet at a coffee shop one day, while trying to fit in like the rest of normal people, flirting?Because Bong Jaehyun does, with a smile on his face and the triumphant air on his shoulder. He sees it coming.





	Fire and ice, and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> ((this au is a mess))

This is an introductory to a story of a guy named Kim Donghyun. He lives a normal life just like everyone else, but his world is different which makes every single person unique. And how exactly unique can one be?

There is a word called ‘Quirk’. It is simply a special ability a person can possess, also known as superpowers. Quirk is no longer foreign as the majority of the population in this world are born with it. 

But whenever there is the majority, there will also the minority. Minority is those who are born quirkless. There is a way for the quirkless to develop a quirk through serums and various experiments, through scientific research. Yet, over the decades, none of the experimented serum really work. Most of the experimented quirks don’t last long and the quirkless becomes, well, _superpowerless_ again.

Nothing is spectacularly rare living in this world. For those with quirks, it is encouraging for them to choose their future career as superheroes. Protecting the quirkless from the villains is the most respectable, noble job. 

The cycle repeats over the years and thanks to the superheroes, the community live in harmony as it becomes a part of its normalcy.

However, in Donghyun’s case, he is an exception. Being born from the quirkless parents, he started to possess pyrokinesis since his early age. Everything he touches turns warm and if his touch lingers a little longer, he can smell something burning.

His parents were surprised at first, baffled and puzzled, not knowing what to do and how to help Donghyun cope with his quirk. It would’ve been easier if his friends accepted him for who he is back in kindergarten. Until one day, Donghyun was told by one of his friends that fire was dangerous to be around with.

“My mom said to not play with fire”, said one of the kids in the group. Donghyun was okay to be told like that, but when some of them said that he would end up being a villain for having such destructive quirk, Donghyun was afflicted with his own existence. 

Since that day, Donghyun is more reserved and subtle, like a lighted, scented candle, because Donghyun is afraid that he might burn everything down. It is not unusual if Donghyun says one day he wants to be humanely normal like his parents, like the quirkless. Living through high school and getting a part-time job like how the quirkless does, Donghyun is more contented that way.

Now, this is not a story about how the superheroes defeating the villains, living up to the definition of justice and protecting the quirkless. No. This is a story about Kim Donghyun, a guy with pyrokinesis ability, trying to fit in and live the normal life of the quirkless.

 

**********

 

It starts in December and it is wintery. Donghyun is the first one to open the coffee shop he has been working at for almost a year. Given how cold the weather is outside, Donghyun immediately rubs his hands together, creating beautiful orange-ish sparks in the air. It has been his habit to warm himself like that. That is the main use of his quirk in the winter season anyway.

Donghyun doesn’t know if it’s okay for him to do so, but he doesn’t hesitate to use the warmth from his fire to get rid of the coldness, making the coffee shop comfortably warm and homey. Thanks to that, the sales have been increasing ever since the first snow descends from the sky. Let’s not tell the manager and his colleagues about that. 

When the bell on the front door jingles, Donghyun immediately greets the manager and goes to the locker room to check on his auburn hair.

The thing about having quirk is that people usually have their hair color associated with their quirk. Like bright blonde hair is for electrification, glowy quirks; green when they can interact with insects or produce vines or slime, earthy kind of quirk. Light blue hair stands for hydrokinesis and cyrokinesis. Simple as that, yet actually it can be complex; it is very subjective to stereotype like that.

Donghyun’s hair is not naturally burning red like the fire. Auburn seems like a nice color on him, the dark reddish color mixed with brown, reserved and subtle just like him, giving out the approachable vibe. And it is a plus since he works mostly at the cashier, serving the customers with his friendly smile.

 

Every day is usually the same routine. Donghyun has a good time, entertaining the customers and making their desired coffee to its ideal temperature (the second main use of his quirk). Most of the customers are quirkless – no wait, every customer that comes to the coffee shop is quirkless. 

So, when Donghyun finds out a guy, with a quirk the complete opposite of him, lining up and ordering coffee like how normal it is, it catches him by surprise.

“Y-you’re…” Donghyun whispers under his breath when he sees small fire sparks and visible ice crystals on the counter once he returns back the change. “What should I write here?” Donghyun asks, acting natural as he can, pointing at the cup with a marker pen.

The guy is also surprised seeing the sparks and crystal dance together. Not to make any scenes, the guy keeps it low as he retrieves the change. “Joochan.”

Donghyun has to ask the other barista, who is also his friend named Jaehyun, to make the iced caramel macchiato for the guy. Because iced caramel macchiato will not be iced if Donghyun makes it (Jaehyun knows). _Who actually orders for iced caramel macchiato in this cold weather anyway?_ Donghyun’s curiosity ignites as he looks at the guy. _For sure he is._

While waiting, Donghyun observes the guy named Joochan by chancing him a glance for a few times. Judging from what has happened earlier and the thin-layered clothes covering Joochan’s relatively fine frame, Donghyun assumes that Joochan has the quirk of ice. Cryokinesis. The total opposite of his.

Joochan’s hair doesn’t show it. It is platinum grey.

Well, it is none of Donghyun business. He pretends to be like his usual self and serves Joochan normally.

“Here is your iced caramel macchiato. Have a great day.” Donghyun smiles his signature smile.

“Thank you. I’ll see you again, Donghyun.” Joochan returns with a smile, as warm as it is during spring before he disappears behind the crowd. Donghyun is about to ask himself, how Joochan knows his name. _Oh, the nametag._

Donghyun will surely remember that smile, because that smile is very warm and amiable, far from being cold and indifferent despite the snow outside. This is his first time encountering a person who has cryokinesis, Donghyun doesn’t know what to look forward to.

 

**********

 

Donghyun thought he will not see Joochan the second time. Maybe it was a pure coincidence. But when he spots the familiar platinum grey hair lining up in the queue, Donghyun has prepared himself for whatever that comes. He greets Joochan with his signature smile and welcoming tone, taking down Joochan’s order.

“I would like to have one iced caramel macchiato.”

“Okay,” Donghyun pushes the buttons on the cash register. “Would you like to have anything else?”

“That’s all.” Joochan fishes the bill when Donghyun tells him the price. “Oh, can you bring it to me once it’s done?”

_Oh._

“O-oh, sure…” Donghyun’s voice trails off once Joochan walks away from the counter.

Donghyun’s gaze on Joochan lingers until Joochan finally takes a seat by the window. Joochan seems like a good guy, despite knowing who Donghyun really is, Joochan acts normally with him. And Donghyun breaks the gaze away when Joochan, not just smiles back, but also waves at him from across the room.

“Let me take over.” Jaehyun interrupts Donghyun, handing him a tray of iced caramel macchiato, with a mischievous smile tugs at the corner of his lips. “You go serve him.” And before Donghyun can say anything, Jaehyun has entertained the next customer in the queue. 

As much as Donghyun wants to smack Jaehyun in the head, he restrains from doing so. He loves his job here and he will try to avoid any possibility of getting fired.

“Hi,” Donghyun starts slow, but with a key higher than his usual tone. “Here is your iced caramel macchiato.”

“Thanks.” Joochan replies and before Donghyun managed to go back to work, Joochan stops him in the middle. “Here’s for you.” 

Donghyun sees a folded white paper handed to him, which he hesitates to take it first, but Joochan’s smile slightly convinces him no harm intended. “Thank you.”

The paper seems to be colder on Donghyun’s touch than it should be. Donghyun thinks he is hallucinating, probably thinking too much, but when he examines the paper the second time, there is a spiraling coat of frost on the surface.

“Hope you enjoy your drink,” Donghyun says in a singsong manner as he walks back to the counter. _Oh, right. The paper._ Donghyun opens it once he is standing behind the counter. He doesn’t expect what’s written in the paper but thank goodness, Jaehyun seems to be pretty occupied to notice the tinge of blushes on Donghyun’s cheeks.

 

_Can I buy you coffee sometimes?_

 

**********

 

When the third encounter occurred, Donghyun was prepared for it.

Joochan has been ordering the same thing every time he comes, to the point where Donghyun memorizes it already.

“Why don’t you try one of our hot beverages? Hot chocolate is the favorite pick of this season, if you want a recommendation…” Donghyun’s voice trails off; he is not worried about Joochan’s wellbeing, no, that’s not it. Donghyun just can’t find the logic, that’s all.

Donghyun has mentally prepared himself for whatever Joochan replies back. Donghyun doesn’t mean to judge Joochan’s preference, but if Joochan suddenly snaps, Donghyun can handle curses and glares. However, seeing that smile on Joochan’s face, bright yet gentle, Donghyun is caught off guard.

“I can’t really have hot drinks,” Joochan then shows off his hands, waving it in the air a little and Donghyun is observant enough to see the blurred layer of frost on the guy’s palm.

_Oh, right._

“Sorry,” Donghyun apologizes, hoping Joochan will forgive him. “I forgot –“

“No, it’s okay.” Joochan laughs (and how is it possible to sound melodically to Donghyun’s ears?) “I’m already used to it.”

Before Donghyun can say anything in return, Joochan is fast enough to slip another folded paper in exchange of his iced caramel macchiato.

“I’ll get going then. See you tomorrow.”

Donghyun quickly hides the paper in his hold and when he is alone behind the counter, he takes the time to check it out.

 

_I can feel something brewing between us._

 

**********

 

The cycle repeats and Donghyun would be lying if he doesn’t like the attention Joochan has been giving him lately. They say, one is loneliness and two is company. Maybe that is the reason why Donghyun has been secretly waiting for Joochan’s presence. 

Donghyun keeps all the folded paper Joochan gives him, wondering the intention behind to it. The messages written in the notes sounds flirty and it is inviting. But once Donghyun starts wondering, he can’t stop himself asking questions. Is Joochan really flirting? Or is it just merely a fun way to kill time for an iced caramel macchiato? Or is it one of his friendly gesture, to befriend maybe?

Donghyun looks again at the collection of the folded papers, maybe there is an answer somewhere.

 

_Hold the sugar, please. You're sweet enough for me._

 

_I'm soy into you._

 

_I've been thinking about you a latte._

 

Donghyun is considering to ask Joochan the answer next time. Yeah, next time – Donghyun likes the ring of it.

 

**********

 

“You know, maybe you should try to get to know him.” Jaehyun once said when they were having a break in the staff room. “Who knows maybe he’s really into you…”

“What are you talking about, Jaehyun?” Donghyun looked at his friend questioningly. He expected a friendly reminder to stay away because playing with fire is dangerous, and Donghyun doesn’t want Joochan to get hurt. 

“Just think about it, Donghyun. You guys are like the superior state of different elements. What can go wrong?”

Donghyun snickered. “Anything can go wrong, Jaehyun. Especially with that kind of quirks like him. Fire and ice don’t get along very well.”

“Well,” Jaehyun continued as he tidied the table from any bread crumbs. “You never know once you give it a try. If something goes bitter somewhere, maybe try adding more sugar to it.”

That’s it. Donghyun had enough of this coffee flirtatious jokes. Especially not from Jaehyun. Maybe he will ask Joochan just to make Jaehyun shut his freaking mouth.

“But you forget one thing, Jaehyun. Life will still be bitter no matter how much sugar you add.”

“Serve him expresso then.”

Donghyun rolled his eyes, before he drank the remaining water in one go. “You will never shut up, will you?”

“Get his number first, then I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

 

**********

 

This time, Joochan doesn’t ask for his usual. Instead, he asks for mint iced coffee. Well, even if he orders something different, it’s not much a surprise. Not that Donghyun cares anyway. He is more determined to know Joochan’s number, because

1) Donghyun really thinks he should since Joochan have been making effort.

2) Bong Jaehyun better shut up after this.

So, when Donghyun walks towards the regular table Joochan has been sitting, Donghyun is ready with a pen in his pocket.

“Here is your mint iced coffee.” Donghyun smiles in lieu of introduction as his eyes turn crescents.

“Thanks.” Joochan smiles back with the sun on his lips, before he fishes out a folded paper for Donghyun. An event that is no longer unfamiliar to Donghyun as it slowly becomes a part of his working routine. “Here,” Joochan hands the paper which Donghyun gladly takes.

Donghyun doesn’t really know what to expect, but he hopes Joochan keeps the flirting down a notch.

 

_There seems to be a kiss of mint in this blend. How about a real kiss next time?_

 

So much for keeping it down a notch. Donghyun is flustered, ears redden and cheeks blush with much warmth. Maybe if Donghyun doesn’t have enough control over his fire, he could’ve burn himself, there and then. 

Donghyun quickly takes out his pen to scribble down something at the back of the paper before he hands it back to Joochan.

 

_Number. And the reason._

 

Joochan lights up instantly, beaming brightly like the sun despite having ice crystals at his fingertips. Joochan searches for his pen in his pockets, giving Donghyun a quick glance, just to be sure, before he replies with that freaking huge smile on his face.

 

_There’s no need for that, I’ll come every day. And because you’re hot and I can handle it._

 

Donghyun has deep blushes on his cheeks once he reads it. Joochan doesn’t really make sense because having an ice playing with the fire, it doesn’t make any sense at all. Okay, maybe Joochan wants to talk, which Donghyun doesn’t really mind at this point. He doesn’t mind, really. Who could possibly decline the invitation of a cute smile that rivals the sun? Donghyun surely isn’t one of them.

 

_My coffee hasn't kicked in yet, so I can't think of any pickup line. But, it was nice knowing you for the past few days, Joochan._

 

_Same here, Donghyun. If I order for another cup of coffee, would you let me sit here for several hours and work on this screenplay?  
_

 

Since Joochan always flirts with him, playing around with words as if it weighs any of his feelings, maybe Donghyun should flirt back. Because they can be something, right? Maybe. They just need to start somewhere.

 

_I don’t mind if we are the main characters._

 

**********

 

Donghyun ruffles his auburn hair once he reaches outside of the coffee shop, swatting away the snowflakes that landed on his head. He is the last one to do double checking and making sure everything in its place before locking the shop.

Turning to the left and right, and Donghyun can see snow all over the place. Before he can feel the snow making its way on his skin, Donghyun ignites small sparks on his palms before he rubs it together.

“Why is it so cold tonight?” Donghyun asks no one in particular.

But when he hears a collection of hurried footsteps on the snowy path getting closer towards him, Donghyun immediately turns around.

“Hi.” Joochan simply greets.

“Hey, I didn’t see you today.” Donghyun starts the conversation casually, as if they have known each other for a very long time. It’s too late to take it back now, since Joochan seems to catch every word he utters incoherently.

“I’m here now,” Joochan replies, with that huge grin on his face. “You can see me as much as you want.”

Despite the snow underneath his feet, Donghyun feels warm all over his body. _Damn, he is being flirty again._

“What are you doing here?” Donghyun’s curious eyes spot Joochan who is still panting, catching back the breath he loses. Did Joochan just run all the way here? If so, for what?

And Joochan is probably unaware when he rubs his nape sheepishly because that little action ignites tiny sparks inside of Donghyun, literally.

“I thought I could make it in time, but you already closed the shop…”

“You can drop by tomorrow whenever you’re free.”

Tomorrow, Donghyun feels like his face is on fire. Isn’t that too straightforward? Donghyun doesn’t want to sound like he is looking forward to seeing Joochan or anything. He really doesn’t. But if Joochan doesn’t mind, maybe tomorrow they can see each other again.

“Tomorrow sounds nice. I’ll be sure to drop by earlier.”

Donghyun nods, hopefully Joochan will make it in time tomorrow because maybe they can have a proper chat. Softest pink blushes start to paint on Donghyun’s cheeks when he thinks about it.

“Why don’t you wear warmly? I know this much of snow is nothing to you, but shouldn’t you at least try to dress properly?” Donghyun asks, eyes go up and down to have a full look on Joochan.

“Cold is like my best friend; the greatest companion ever since I was born. But yeah,” Joochan looks elsewhere with the tiniest hint of pink blush on his cheeks. “…staying warm will be nice.” Joochan clears his throat; holding back those unsaid words will get them nowhere. This could be the start of something. “Do you mind?”

Donghyun sees Joochan’s cold hand in front of him with a thin layer of coating on the palm, waiting and expecting. What does Donghyun supposed to do? Give Joochan his hand? Perhaps that is what Joochan wants. Maybe Donghyun can try. Or if not, Donghyun can make up any excuses.

So, when Donghyun offers his warm hand and slips his fingers into the empty spaces between Joochan’s, it fits like the missing piece to a puzzle. With the visible blushes on their cheeks, Donghyun can already feel the fireworks inside of him when Joochan looks at him in the eyes and locks the gaze.

“You’re right, I should stay warm.” And Joochan brings up their clasped hands in the air, waving it in front of Donghyun. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Donghyun shakes his head, a soft smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Donghyun doesn’t mind, in fact, he likes it. He likes having the first butterfly in his stomach. And with the heat transfer between their palms, exchanging hot and cold, not even science can explain how possible it is. 

“We can do this all the time if you want, you know, for you since it’s winter, and –”

“I like it, Donghyun. I think I just find my best match, I really do...”

When the coffee is too bitter, they can add sugar cubes or perhaps a creamer, or maybe steamed milk. It will work out, right? So, when the winter comes, when Joochan’s hands are too cold, Donghyun can offer him his. It will work out for sure.

Donghyun blushes at Joochan’s outrageous flirt; not just a hint of pink blushes – he blushes so hard, he could feel the tip of his ears burning in delight. Or maybe his ears are literally on fire, Donghyun doesn’t care.

 

**********

 

Donghyun’s days are normal as Normalcy comes – he is still working at the coffee shop, making his quirk into a good practice as he learns to control it day by day. Joochan once asked Donghyun about the possibility of getting a heat stroke, and since then on he tried to be gentle with the fire. He needs to befriend with it, embrace it, so that his body warmth is still regulating to the normal temperature.

Donghyun learns how to control his fire; hot enough to make a good coffee, but not too hot until the cup distorts. Other than that, there is nothing new to his cycle of daily life, except the constant existence of Hong Joochan.

Being with Joochan has been a part of his working routine. So, when the days where Joochan cannot come, Donghyun can feel the huge difference. Joochan’s company is that impactful to him, even Donghyun doesn’t know what’s going on.

On the days where Joochan comes to pay a visit, Donghyun lets Joochan does whatever he is usually up to. Placing an order for an iced caramel macchiato, sitting alone by the window to enjoy the view of a land full of snow, stealing glances at Donghyun who is standing behind the counter.

Yes, Donghyun just let him be because he is a nice company.

And it goes like this for quite some days, or maybe weeks already – Donghyun has lost count. Being with Joochan feels nice and Donghyun will take a seat at the table, entertaining Joochan before the closing hour. Usually, there is no customer at that time, none other than Joochan who refuses to go back until Donghyun clocks out.

“Can you make it snow with your quirk?” Donghyun asked one time, when they were both left alone in the shop (Jaehyun clocked out earlier that day). Donghyun is trying to steer away his attention from Joochan’s continuous stare, because he can’t afford to set the shop on fire from the fireworks he has been feeling.

Joochan shakes his head slowly, playing with the straw to his iced caramel macchiato. “No, that’s like the doing of nature. I can produce ice and make things crystallized, and this…” Joochan’s voice trails off as he touches the table.

Donghyun observes closely at how a thin layer of frost starts to coat the surface, drawn over in spiral forms of icy crystals. Donghyun is fascinated by that trick. There is a part of him telling that he should try it too. Igniting the tip of his forefinger with a small fire, Donghyun draws it across the surface to evaporate the frost, but not too much until he burns the table. There is a tug at a corner of his lips, a smile of satisfaction, when he gets a full control of it.

“Look at how balance it is.” Joochan says and he leaves it hanging in the air. Donghyun waits; he waits for whatever Joochan is up to do, because knowing Joochan for the past few weeks, he has some tricks up to his sleeve.

It catches Donghyun by surprise when Joochan softly grazes his finger on Donghyun’s, drawing the frost on Donghyun’s fingers before it melts against the warmth. 

It wouldn’t be fun if only one plays the game. 

So, Donghyun counters Joochan by intertwining their fingers together. Not only they can feel the butterflies in their stomach, they can also feel the constant heat exchange between the frost and the spark on their hands.

Joochan needs to know, so Donghyun tells him, “It feels nice like this.”

That kind of nice, like having a cup of hot chocolate in a cold, snowy morning. Like having the sun on the skin while the waves crashing on the feet. Like having slices of cold watermelons during the summer heat.

And Joochan hums, with the warm blushes start to form on his cold cheeks.

 

**********

 

Donghyun likes it as he learns more about Joochan. And the more he learns, the more he finds similarities between them. Sure, to those people who don’t really know them, they would’ve easily said that Donghyun and Joochan were not made to be a pair, like how the sun and the moon can never be together at the same period of time.

But, Donghyun begs to differ.

They are like a reflection of one another, looking at each other on a mirror. Like fire, like ice; they both understand their nature more than anyone else ever could. They are like the yin and yang, as the balance is the key to this newfound relationship. And they both aim for one thing – to be as normal as they can. Is it too much to ask for?

Since Joochan is the one who understands him and how their dynamic works, Donghyun has been keeping him close to his side. Joochan is practically glued to Donghyun; they are always together whenever people see them. Donghyun never really thought about it because he didn’t see it coming. 

Like a missing piece to a puzzle, Joochan fits his ideal type. If someone asks Donghyun to tell a thing or two about his ideal type, he would’ve simply said, “It’s Hong Joochan.”

How Donghyun wishes for Joochan to realize it already because being born with a fire burning inside of him, Donghyun can’t possibly give in and ask first. It’s not about pride or ego, it’s Donghyun’s nature. He is not that type of person to begin something. So, when Joochan finally asks Donghyun out on a date, Donghyun is beyond happy.

 

Wearing a matching pair of converse, a winter coat over a turtleneck and a black pair of jeans, they both go out looking like normal people, like the quirkless.

However, Donghyun doesn’t feel right when he is the one lining in queue. He tries so hard to not make a run straight to the front door when he starts to get closer to the counter. He can already feel Jaehyun’s curious stare on him.

“Welcome to – Donghyun?!”

Seriously, Donghyun wishes Joochan would’ve picked a different coffee shop than this. Going on a date at the place he has been working at is not a good idea. Not at all. Why? Because there is a worker named Bong Jaehyun, and when it comes to things like this, Donghyun knows too well that Jaehyun will take the opportunity to tease him for the entire lifetime. 

Yet, Joochan insists because of the high-quality coffee. How can Donghyun say no to that? 

“Uh, yeah, hi.” Donghyun dismisses Jaehyun’s mischievous smile quickly. “Can I have one café latte, one frappe coffee and two banana crepes with Nutella?”

Jaehyun gets the idea and he quickly presses the buttons on the cash register. But he will not let it stop there. It can be one in lifetime chance, seeing Donghyun in the shop as a customer. Jaehyun notices Donghyun’s hand clasped together with Joochan’s, the more reason why he will not let it slide. “So, no iced caramel macchiato today?”

Donghyun wants to wrestle Jaehyun there and then, because _damn that smirk._

“No, we decided to try different menus today.” Joochan beams his signature smile to Jaehyun, but before Jaehyun can pull anything that smells like a tease, Donghyun slides the money on the counter and pulls Joochan away to find a table for two.

“Joochan, you don’t have to entertain Jaehyun that much, especially not today.” Donghyun once said when they took a seat, facing each other.

“But, he’s close with you right? I always see you guys chatting and laughing behind the counter.” Without wasting any minute, Joochan smoothly intertwined their fingers together under the table. The fire sparks soon interlaced with the ice crystals, making the warmth on their palms comfortable and soothing. 

Donghyun doesn’t mind because it is their first date today, a day about them and them only. Bong Jaehyun can do whatever he wants, but Donghyun will try to keep it down a notch. “Jaehyun is up to no good. He will tease the hell out of me…”

“That’s what friends are for, am I right?” Joochan chuckles a little and it sounds cute.

Donghyun snickers. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

The rest of the date goes along quite well. Minus the amount of teasing Donghyun gets from Jaehyun when he comes to serve, nothing is extraordinary. It is as normal as it is supposed to be, Donghyun and Joochan having brunch together and talking about anything and everything.

Donghyun feels as if they are in love; well, he hopes it goes both ways. Given at how long they have been looking at each other without saying a thing, Donghyun notices the small amount of icy dust on Joochan’s eyebrows and at the tip of his eyelashes.

“Do you usually have that?” Donghyun asks as he leans in the space between them to take a closer look. “It’s pretty cool, though… Thank goodness mine is not that obvious.” Donghyun’s eyebrows are in darker shade of auburn, a very subtle color of a calm fire.

“Yeah, well… No one really look at me like you do.” Joochan replies, eyes avert away from Donghyun’s curious stare as he feels the heat growing at the back of his cold neck.

“I-i…” Donghyun stutters, words don’t come out even if he wants to. “I didn’t mean to stare, I was just –“

“I don’t mind, Donghyun.” Joochan’s smile is making Donghyun soft; the kind of smile seems to be gentle and personal, the different kind of smile Joochan has whenever he is with Donghyun and Donghyun only. “I kinda enjoy when you look at me.”

“Yeah, so…” Donghyun fakes a cough. “Is your hair naturally like that? Greyish kind of color?”

“Yeap! And I guess yours too? Dark auburn is it?” Before Donghyun can reply, Joochan stands up and leans over the table to reach out for a few strands of Donghyun’s hair. “It’s really soft. My hair is – Donghyun?”

When a wave of red blushes hit Donghyun all over the place; his face, his ears, his neck, Joochan walks over to sit next to him and reach out for Donghyun’s hand under the table for the second time that day.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Was I crossing the line? I’m sorry –“

“No, I was just surprised when you suddenly…” Donghyun’s voice trails off; he is too shy to finish the rest of the sentence. But Joochan will never know if Donghyun doesn’t get his words across. “You know, those poetical saying that people romanticize all the time, about crossing the line, building the bridge, breaking the wall and stuff…”

Joochan hums in between, nodding slowly as he gives all his attention to what Donghyun is about to say.

“You already did that to me, so don’t bother apologizing.” Donghyun clears his throat, making sure every last of his words have finally reached Joochan before he turns away from Joochan’s loving gaze.

“Okay.”

 

Their first date has been proven that they can make things work out between them. And it doesn’t stop there. Joochan doesn’t forget to ask for Donghyun’s number before the day became any darker – finally. They would like to spend more time together, but the winter gets colder, much hassle on Donghyun since he needs to stay warm.

Just thinking about their first awkward text and phone call has already make Donghyun excited, feeling the sparks on his palms and at the tip of his flushed ears. He really wants to express his gratitude. Will a simple, “Thank you” be enough? Or Donghyun needs to make a whole essay about it?

Yet, Joochan is fast enough before Donghyun can say anything.

“Thank you for today, Donghyun. I really enjoyed it.” Joochan pauses. “How do I say this? I’m really happy that it’s you. I know things between us may not make any sense, but I want it to be, no matter what other people say. We can work this out, right?”

Donghyun locks gaze with Joochan, not wanting to look anywhere else. Joochan slowly looks blueish on Donghyun’s eyes, and everything finally clicks. Joochan is a boy of ice. A boy of the winter season. Joochan is cold ice and he needs Donghyun to warm him up. Seeing how a thin-layered frost starts to coat on Joochan’s skin, Donghyun has make up his mind.

“We can make this work, Joochan.” 

Action speaks louder than words, Donghyun knows that. So, Donghyun takes this opportunity before it slips away, leaning close to press his warm lips on Joochan’s cold cheeks. “As long as we have each other, we can make it work.”

Joochan becomes warm when Donghyun stays close to him. For a boy of ice, having a boy of fire close by would be a hindrance. But not for Joochan; he is more than happy to have Donghyun for as long as Donghyun wants to be with him. Donghyun is the balance he needs in life and he is willing to keep Donghyun close like this.

“I like that.”

 

**********

 

The coffee shop seems to be homier than it is used to be; not that anyone complains, in fact, everyone likes the new atmosphere. And the news spreads so fast, the workers have to entertain a lot more customers, more than they can handle. Jaehyun asks Donghyun if this is his doing and Donghyun only smiles in return.

“Is this what it feels to have love in the air?” Jaehyun asks, half teasing, half curious.

A shy smile from Donghyun is enough because Jaehyun knows by then, Donghyun and Joochan are together.

Jaehyun sees it coming, even a blind person can see how Donghyun’s smile becomes brighter than how it usually is, how Joochan’s constant presence in the coffee shop makes winter more friendly and approachable.

But when Joochan doesn’t come for a few days straight, not only Donghyun, but Jaehyun also wonders if anything bad happens to him, or if he is okay. Jaehyun knows how worried Donghyun can be despite the mask he wears in front of the customers. Jaehyun wishes he can do something, anything, to ease Donghyun’s restlessness.

Yet, he knows. Only Joochan can do that.

 

Even if Donghyun doesn’t say it out loud, he is actually waiting earnestly for Joochan’s appearance in the coffee shop each passing day. He fishes out his phone, finding no messages from Joochan since then and it is already 15 minutes before the closing time. _Where is he?_

Jaehyun even makes Joochan’s iced caramel macchiato, just to give Donghyun the form of Joochan’s presence in the coffee shop. As time goes by, having the long forgotten iced caramel macchiato on the side, it doesn’t look that tantalizingly delicious than how it should be.

“When is he coming?” Donghyun mutters under his breath, pouting as he looks at the caramel macchiato. The ice cubes start to dissolve, and Donghyun is sure that the original sweet taste of caramel macchiato is no longer there. Sipping it a little as he tries to comfort himself, Donghyun gets a taste of it. Yeah, not as sweet as it is supposed to be.

Iced caramel macchiato reminds him of Joochan, reminds him of their first encounter too. Suddenly Donghyun wonders; on their first date, what kind of taste it was. Was it cold and sweet like iced caramel macchiato? Or was it warm and soothing like café latte?

Donghyun realizes that he starts to develop deep romantic crush on Joochan as days goes by; he is not sure how much deeper it is going to be. And how possible is it for Joochan to make Donghyun feel warm and fuzzy when Joochan is a boy of ice? Nothing really makes sense, but that is the best part of it.

Being with Joochan is a new experience to him and no one can make Donghyun as confused as how Joochan does.

 

His train of thoughts comes to a halt when Jaehyun finally clocks out.

“Do you really want to wait? It’s been days…” Jaehyun asks, the hint of sympathy evident in his voice.

“Maybe a few more minutes.” Donghyun replies, sounds hopeful.

Jaehyun waves him goodbye and reminds him to double check everything. Donghyun goes to the staff room once Jaehyun disappears behind the closed door to get changed. Ruffling his auburn hair while looking at the mirror, fixing a few fringes to its place, Donghyun remembers the touch of Joochan’s fingers on his hair. How he wishes he can leans in the touch one more time. Donghyun sighs.

He is ready to call it a day too, but he is taking his sweet time, just to give himself an excuse and wait for Joochan. 

_Joochan will come, right?_

Speaking of the devil, finally there Joochan is, making his way towards the front door as Donghyun cleans up the counter.

“Donghyun-ie, I’m sorry.” Joochan says the moment he steps into the coffee shop. Well, he looks less apologetic than how he should be. As Joochan walks closer towards the counter, Donghyun notices the look on Joochan’s face, mischievous and playful, and he is not sure if he is going to like it.

“I’m about to leave anyway. So, it’s fine.” Donghyun says indifferently, not sparing Joochan any glances. He does the last checking, making sure that everything is in place, secured and safe, as he is trying to ignore Joochan’s presence. Donghyun is supposed to be frustrated at Joochan, but no matter how hard he tries, he is relieved to know that Joochan is doing fine.

His unnecessary thought and useless worries can be thrown out of the window. 

“Are you mad at me?” Joochan asks slowly, threading along the thin line of patience carefully, afraid that Donghyun might snaps. 

“No, I’m not.” Donghyun huffs in frustration. “I’m just tired today.” 

Donghyun is not a good liar, Joochan knows that already.

“Why don’t you look at me?” Joochan walks slowly, heading behind the counter where Donghyun seems to make himself busy. “I’m sorry, okay? I should’ve texted you, but I wanted to make it a surprise for you.”

Mentioned the word ‘surprise’, Donghyun immediately turns his attention towards Joochan. “What kind of surprise –“ But Donghyun stops halfway. Having Joochan pining him close to the counter, both hands are on either side of his body is not what he expected.

“Joochan,” Donghyun suddenly feels small under Joochan’s gaze. “What are you doing?”

Joochan smiles in return, that playfulness is back in action. “I hope no one will walk in…” Joochan laughs as he looks around, seeing how cold it is for anyone to be out at this kind of weather. “We have this place to ourselves.”

“You’re scaring me.” Donghyun says. “You do know that I can burn you to death, right?” No way he is going to give in. There is a noticeable fire burning his eyes and Joochan decides to lean away.

“Relax,” Joochan brushes his platinum grey hair back, revealing more of his forehead and Donghyun finds himself weak. “I ask a friend to teach me on how to make a café latte.”

Donghyun breathes out the air that he has been holding in. “Just that?! You could’ve just asked me, you have an expert here.”

“Well, where’s the surprise then?” Joochan smiles, walking towards the counter as he immediately searches for the ingredient in the cabinets. “Let me serve you, okay? I really want to try this.”

There is nothing much Donghyun can do. Since Joochan is already starting to make one, Donghyun leans back at the counter. 

“You have to pay for it, you know…” and Joochan nods quickly, which Donghyun finds it heartwarming to see how eager Joochan is.

There is a smile tugs at the corner of Donghyun’s lips as he witnesses how much effort Joochan is putting into it. Donghyun wants to ask the reason why, but he waits for Joochan to finish.

 

After a few minutes, Joochan turns around with a cup of café latte. But, of course it’s cold. Because it’s Joochan and the latte turns cold the longer Joochan touches the cup. Café latte shouldn’t be cold.

“Can you help me? You know how warm I like it to be…” Joochan’s voice trails off as he hands the cup to Donghyun.

“I thought it was for me.” Donghyun gladly takes the cup as he works his quirk, setting the warmth on his palms perfectly to its ideal temperature. Once he is done, he looks up to find Joochan’s widened eyes on him. Donghyun snickers. “Well, I don’t mind sharing.”

Joochan’s smile is alive again, but this time it is soft and a bit personal which Donghyun has to avert his attention. “You try first.” Joochan says, breaking the comfortable silence and Donghyun sips the café latte slowly, trying to get the taste of it. “How was it?”

Donghyun hums at first. “It tastes like café latte, I guess. Like how I usually make it.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“What is going on?” Donghyun asks when Joochan takes the cup away. Donghyun expects Joochan to drink it too, because he thought they were going to share, but Joochan puts it on the counter. Donghyun doesn’t really mind what Joochan is up to; having Joochan close to him feels nice, but he wants to know why.

Joochan acts unlike himself.

“Joochan, you’re acting weird, you know that, right?” Donghyun flinches a little when Joochan cold hands hold on to his waist. He still doesn’t know what’s gotten into Joochan; disappear all of a sudden just to learn on how to make a café latte? Weird. Yet, Donghyun doesn’t say much as he circles his arms around Joochan’s neck.

“Donghyun,” Joochan starts slow, looking into Donghyun carefully, searching for something Donghyun doesn’t quite sure what. Trust? Assurance? Certainty? Reliance? Well, Donghyun is more than glad to give it all to Joochan if he wants.

“Yes?” Donghyun replies and given by how close they are, with only a breath away from each other, he takes the opportunity to count Joochan’s eyelashes. He sees icy dust at the corner of Joochan’s eyes again, at the tip of his eyelashes and on his eyebrows.

Beautiful.

“I think I like you more than I should.”

Donghyun stops counting because he wants to look into Joochan’s eyes, seeing his pupils colored in dark blue instead of black. 

And Joochan waits each passing minute for Donghyun to say something in return. Locking gazes in a very close proximity is not helping too, especially when Donghyun’s lips are so close to his.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Joochan breaks the silence, his hands start to feel colder than usual, leaving soft touches of frost on Donghyun’s warm skin. Maybe there is a line between them that Joochan shouldn’t cross, but he already did. 

Donghyun, on the other hand, is more convinced that the feelings are mutual by then. He used to think that he might burn Joochan alive because Joochan has no idea what he gets himself into. People keep on saying that playing with fire is dangerous, fatal even. But Joochan is not like everyone else. Joochan is Joochan, the boy of ice.

This will work out if they try, Donghyun believes so.

Looking at Joochan who is waiting patiently, Donghyun notices how serious he is, honest and sincere. Knowing Joochan for as long as he can remember, Donghyun knows it is hard for him to open up about this, despite being flirty in the public. It is heartwarming to see how Joochan really try to make this work.

Donghyun grins widely before he leans in to catch that cold lips of Joochan for a quick peck.

“Do I really need to? I can just kiss you, right?”

There it is again, the kind of Joochan’s smile that rivals the sun. 

Living in the world full of quirks, trying to fit in the quirkless life is hard to do. But with Joochan, Donghyun can try and figure it out. They choose to ignore what other people might say, because being superheroes is not everything. They can still help and contribute to the community even if they live low profile. That is not a problem.

And being with Joochan is never a problem.

“I really, really like you, Donghyun.” Joochan emphasizes, in lieu of confessing and Donghyun pulls Joochan down for another kiss, his hands start to warm up as he feels the cold hands on his waist, drawing circles. Joochan seems to like it when Donghyun’s warm hands plays with the hair at the back of his head.

“I like you too.”

Playing with fire is dangerous, but not Donghyun. Donghyun is far from being dangerous, and even if he does, Joochan can handle it. Give in for a few more kisses, Joochan finally realizes. Donghyun is warmer than the scent of café latte. His scent is still sweet and lingers on Joochan’s lips.

Joochan thinks, maybe it is okay to live like the quirkless, because being with Donghyun like this, is not as monotonous as he thought it would be. It actually feels – really nice. Maybe this is what people mean by, ‘love is in the air’, and if it is, Joochan is sure it smells like coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me awhile to write it out and I rewrite it for a couple of times, idky... I just feel like it could've been delivered in a more beautiful way. I hope you guys enjoy reading this nevertheless. So, yeah I'm obsessed with this anime, boku no hero academia where the setting is most of the people have superpowers. But like, I was thinking, what happened to those with superpowers but not being superheroes? The reason why this happens. And why fire and ice? Because my favorite character in the anime is Todoroki Shouto, he's half ice, half fire. He needs to use both side of his powers to regulate his body temperature, yeah sort of like that.
> 
> Anyway, I enjoy writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading this too. Thank you (and sorry for any grammatical mistakes etc. I was having a hard time proofreading this with other stuff going on huhu, I'll proofread it sometime).


End file.
